powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentai Hero
Sentai Hero is a line of 6.5 to 7-inch scale Sofubi (vinyl) figures in static standing pose, in all cases (except for the Abare Mode figures). The line allows collectors of the Super Sentai series to collect a standard-looking team that grows annually. In all cases, except for its first incarnation as Gaoranger, one can collect all the core rangers as well as the sixth rangers. Super modes vary in availability as while some series feature all the rangers, many feature an incomplete set of super modes. The line is well-praised for its design aesthetic, featuring a consistent look all through the years that very closely resembles the sentai/ranger suits. Gaoranger Gaoranger began the line with only two ranger figures and a villain. Lacking the rest of the ranger figures, it is the least 'collectible' of the line, but is notable for being the pioneer of the cross-line trend. *GaoRed *GaoSilver *Duke Org Rouki Hurricaneger The Hurricaneger line carried all the main rangers and basically stopped there, not including any other costumed characters. *HurricaneRed *HurricaneBlue *HurricaneYellow *KabutoRaiger *KuwagaRaiger *Shurikenger Abaranger Abaranger added super modes to the Sentai Hero line. The pre-posed look however, began and ended in this series as well. *AbaRed *AbareBlue *AbareYellow *AbareBlack *AbareKiller *AbareMax *Abare Mode Red *Abare Mode Black Dekaranger Dekaranger continued the tradition of assigning super modes to choice rangers-this time the male core members. It also went back to featuring sidearms as well as a costumed character, in the form of Doggie Kruger. *DekaRed *DekaBlue *DekaGreen *DekaYellow *DekaPink *DekaBreak *DekaMaster *Doggie Kruger *SWAT DekaRed *SWAT DekaBlue *SWAT DekaGreen Magiranger Magiranger is notable for being the most complete series there is in a Sentai Hero collection. It features all of the rangers, their, super modes, and in Wolzard's case- alternate forms, a costumed character, sidearms and even a special powered red. It was repackaged by Bandai Asia as Power Rangers Mystic Force. *MagiRed *MagiBlue *MagiYellow *MagiPink *MagiGreen *Legend Red *Legend Blue *Legend Yellow *Legend Pink *Legend Green *MagiMother *Wolzard *MagiShine *Smoky *EX MagiRed (boxing gloves) *6 Wolzard Fire Boukenger Boukenger returned to the custom of creating all the ranger figures but only giving super modes to male core rangers. It was not rereleased for Bandai Asia. *Bouken Red *Bouken Black *Bouken Blue *Bouken Yellow *Bouken Pink *Bouken Silver *Accel Tector Bouken Red *Accel Tector Bouken Blue *Accel Tector Bouken Black Gekiranger Gekiranger followed Magiranger's model except for the non-inclusion of Mele. This makes it the second most-complete line, behind Magiranger and Go-Onger. However its repackaged release as Power Rangers Jungle Fury for Bandai Asia rendered it even more incomplete as since the figures were re-releases, the Spirit Rangers were not included in the line. The re-releases feature PRJF boxes. * GekiRed * GekiBlue * GekiYellow * Super GekiRed * Super GekiBlue * Super GekiYellow *GekiViolet *GekiChopper *Rio *Sha-Fu Go-Onger Go-Onger, having no costumed allies or super modes is also a complete set. The set includes no removable sidearms, and have them molded onto the side. The figures feature clenched fists. The figures abandon the concept of boxed packaging and come polybagged with a tag featuring each ranger's emblem. However, when it was rereleased by Bandai Asia for Power Rangers RPM, they had new PRRPM boxes. *Go-On Red *Go-On Blue *Go-On Yellow *Go-On Green *Go-On Black *Go-On Gold *Go-On Silver Shinkenger Shinkenger returned to offering sidearms as weapons, but kept the polybags. Also only ShinkenRed was given super mode. They were rereleased by Bandai Asia, but with generic tags as opposed to unique ranger tags. *Shinken Red *Shinken Blue *Shinken Green *Shinken Yellow *Shinken Pink *Shinken Gold *Super Shinken Red *Hyper Shinken Red Goseiger Goseiger also featured Super Modes but only for the male core rangers. *Gosei Red *Gosei Pink *Gosei Blue *Gosei Black *Gosei Yellow *Gosei Knight *Super Gosei Red *Super Gosei Blue *Super Gosei Black Gokaiger Gokaiger featured two sets, the Gokaigers themselves and a second 'Legend' series, which were rereleases, retools or completely new Sentai Hero figures of past sentai, either as red or sixth rangers. ALL figures are polybagged without a accessories or left "hanging". Gokaiger was the first series to have a figure not come entirely close to show-accurate paint as its GokaiSilver Gold Mode has multiple sixth ranger helmets on his armor left unpainted. *Gokai Red *Gokai Blue *Gokai Green *Gokai Yellow *Gokai Pink *Gokai Silver (with glitter variant) *Gokai Silver Gold Mode Legend Series These feature past reds or sixths. The 'legend' in the term does not refer necessarily to specific character appearances in the show, though all these sentai suits have appeared as part of their transformations. The first five figures, as well as GaoSilver, are mostly retooled from the original versions in order to avoid the use of an accessory/sidearm. The four that came after are entirely new sculpts (also with molded on sidearms). The final three are straight-up rereleases with inferior paint aps (with the exception of the final figure Go-On Red). All figures come with Dice-O cards on their first released. *01 DekaRed - now has molded-on sidearms *02 MagiRed - now has molded-on Magistick and cape, hands now fists *03 GaoRed - dagger now molded-on instead of just scabbard *04 Shinken Red - Shinkenmaru molded on along side of leg *05 HurricaneRed - sword is now molded to back *06 TyrannoRanger - ALL NEW! *07 Akarenger - ALL NEW! *08 DragonRanger - ALL NEW! *09 VulEagle - ALL NEW! *10 GaoSilver - Gao Hustler Rod is molded on now. Helmet is retooled *11 GekiRed - rerelease missing white paint aps on side and back *12 DekaBreak - rerelease missing some paint detailing *13 Go-On Red - rerelease Go-Busters Go-Busters featured varying molds outside of the usual Ranger figures to represent the Buddy Roids. * Red Buster * Blue Buster * Yellow Buster * Beet Buster * Stag Buster * Beet J Stag * Cheeda Nick * Gorisaki Banana * Usada Lettuce * Red Buster Powered Custom * Blue Buster Powered Custom * Yellow Buster Powered Custom Kyoryuger The Kyoryuger figures center only on the lead characters and leave out all the rest of the special Rangers. * Kyoryu Red * Kyoryu Black * Kyoryu Blue * Kyoryu Green * Kyoryu Pink * Kyoryu Gold * Kyoryu Red Carnival ToQger * ToQ 1gou * ToQ 2gou * ToQ 3gou * ToQ 4gou * ToQ 5gou * ToQ 6gou * Hyper ToQ 1gou * General Schwarz * Combatant Kuros Ninninger * AkaNinger * AoNinger * KiNinger * ShiroNinger * MomoNinger * StarNinger * AkaNinger Chozetsu * Shinobimaru Zyuohger * Zyuoh Eagle * Zyuoh Shark * Zyuoh Lion * Zyuoh Elephant * Zyuoh Tiger * Zyuoh Gorilla * Zyuoh TheWorld * Zyuoh Whale * Zyuoh Bird * Zyuoh Eagle Instincts Awakened (regular & premium bandai set exclusive) * Zyuoh Shark Instincts Awakened (premium bandai set exclusive only) * Zyuoh Lion Instincts Awakened (regular & premium bandai set exclusive) * Zyuoh Elephant Instincts Awakened (regular & premium bandai set exclusive) * Zyuoh Tiger Instincts Awakened (premium bandai set exclusive only) Kyuranger * Shishi Red * Sasori Orange * Ookami Blue * Tenbin Gold * Oushi Black * Hebitsukai Silver * Chameleon Green * Washi Pink * Kajiki Yellow * Ryu Commander * Koguma Skyblue * Houou Soldier * ShishiRed Orion Lupinranger VS Patranger * LupinRed * LupinBlue * LupinYellow * Patren 1gou * Patren 2gou * Patren 3gou * Patren Ugou See also * on Category:Toyline